


rewind

by risano (orphan_account)



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/risano
Summary: Seto knew. Of course he knew.And yet, even as he's standing right before the door in the woods for the what seems like the millionth time, he opens it.





	rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something for kagepro day and for my favorite ship.

Time and time again, they die in front of her. 

Turning her head, she sees a figure in green. Her hands shake as they slowly reach out. Seto is on the ground twitching painfully, his hand is pressed up against his wound. Mary's stomach lurches when Seto lazily meets her gaze. Distraught, Mary closed her eyes tightly. Her red eyes snap open when a hand, still slippery with blood, cups her face. 

"I'll see you again." He barely rasps out before the light fades away. 

With this Mary yells out, eyes slipping shut, and feels her body being pulled back. 

When she comes to, she can feel the familiar weight of her long white hair on her back. She's back in the past again, on some odd day in the summertime. How many times has it been? She's lost count. Blearily, she opens her eyes. 

The soft smell of sandalwood and musty books instantly hits her in the face. She's back in her cottage again. Her face slightly sticks to the pages of her book, dried with her tears. She takes care to slowly pry her face away from the delicate pages. It was her storybook, the one where a prince saved his princess. A happy ending. 

There were no happy endings in this tale. Only rebirth and death. 

His warm, gentle hands that held her in those moments when she was sad (She was often sad, Mary regretfully admits. She should've been happier. She should've-) and his soft words of reassurance quickly eased her late-night worries. There would be nights where Seto would wake up to the noise of a knock at his door, with Mary on the other side. After opening the door, he would rest a calloused hand on top of her head and smile.

It never reached his eyes. 

He was distraught and fearful of the future as she was. Wordlessly, he moves aside to let her through. At this point, it is a ritual they have both memorized. They climb onto his bed and hold each other close under the covers.

Her thoughts would run wild, only slowing down as Seto lulls her to sleep by rubbing circles on her back. And as Seto absentmindedly played with long strands of light hair that shone in the moonlight, Mary looked at his stony-faced expression and desperately fought the urge to fall into the clutches of a dreamless slumber. Before slipping away, she looks into his glazed over eyes and wonders, 'Do you know?'

Seto knew. Of course, he knew. 

And yet, even as he's standing right before the door in the woods for what seems like the millionth time, he opens it. 

The mere knowledge of it makes her cry out again. She isn't too sure why she never noticed before. No, she wipes her face bitterly, she knows why. The answer lies with the rest of those people that she called her friends. She would often lose herself in camaraderie, relishing the warm sensation that flooded her chest. And in the dark crevices of her mind, lay thoughts of ruin and agony. She would lose them again and again. 

Mary finds herself in the same spot on the floor, having tripped over that damn book. Ever since the first run, she’s held mixed feelings for it. She’ll always end up on the hardwood floor because of it, but she will always be grateful for what it eventually led to. 

_ What it will eventually lead to. _

Faces smeared with blood and tears flash in her mind as she hears the faint laughter from a vile snake. Mary feels the bile rise in her throat and gags. 

The door opens slowly, and even with her head hanging low and her hands covering her face, Mary knows that it’s Seto. He hasn’t hit his growth spurt yet so she’s taller than him (for now) and yet, she had always felt so small, so helpless, even when she heard that delighted voice call out to her from her window back when he used to visit her. She especially feels this way now. She curls up in herself even further as the boy slowly approaches her. They always meet like this; Mary is on the ground, in tears while Seto stands in the threshold of the doorway, frozen with concern. 

His uncertainty bleeds through as he awkwardly stumbles with his words. Silently taking in the news of his, and his friends’, inevitable demise muddles his thoughts. And yet, like always, he does the same thing. He places a small hand on top of the girl’s head. Mary sobs and desperately wipes her face with her hands. Seto murmured softly and pulled her closer into a firm hug. Her sobs die into quiet hiccuping after listening to the same tune through his earbuds. It ends too quickly. 

Mary breathes in his woodsy scent as she buries her face in his neck and shakily exhales. Hugging him, her voice is hoarse as she bunches up the fabric of his familiar jacket, “Why?”

The room is silent, save for the chirping of birds. Their bright song does nothing to ease the dread filling the air. It’s only until she feels drape of her jacket (it’s finally back where it belongs) that Mary allows herself to look at Seto’s wobbly grin. She feels a warm hand rub soothing circles on her back and once again, she daringly hopes that one day, they will break free. 

This in itself, is the answer.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy 8/15


End file.
